This invention relates to ornaments for eyeglasses, and more particularly to ornaments and decorations freely attachable to eyeglasses. Generally, eyeglasses are decorated with various ornaments and decorations to make a personal statement.
In the prior art, ornamental materials such as jewels and chains are fixed to a pair of eyeglasses and cannot be freely exchanged. These decorated eyeglasses can be worn in a private party or meeting, but they may not be appropirate for a formal party or meeting. Thus, a new pair of eyeglasses must be worn that are appropriate for the occassion. Therefore, a person must have various pairs of eyeglasses, one for each situation. This can be very expensive. Even if a person can afford numerous eyeglasses for various occasions, it is very inconvenient to have to carry plural eyeglasses. In any case, eyeglasses wearers are generally forced to wear the same pair of eyeglasses in spite of the situations.
In view of these circumstances, a new spectacle frame has recently been developed. An end piece of a rim of the eyeglasses is bifurcated in form, whereon a hole is established to receive an ornament. The ornament is adapted to fit correctly in the hole by a rivet. Some ornaments are pre-arranged to fit correctly in the hole in accordance with the eyeglass design.
This prior art, however, has the following defects. In order to exchange the placed ornament for a new ornament, the rivet must be detached. This is quite difficult and virtually impossible without professional help. In addition, the ornament is limited to the special standard shape or size in accordance with the eyeglass frame, and therefore wearers cannot select freely desired shapes or sizes and are restricted in what can be worn.
In view of the above problems in the prior art, including the difficulty in changing ornaments and having limited designs available, this invention has been developed.